


i'll make this feel like home

by murphysarc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Funeral, Post-Allison's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of Nogitsunes, Benefactors and Dread Doctors, Kira, Lydia, and Malia find themselves in each other. </p><p>Goes through s3B - s5A, in missing scenes we didn't get. Kira-centric if you squint. Title from "Home" by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this post on Tumblr : http://kirayukimrua.tumblr.com/post/131890869422/lol-imagine-malia-and-lydia-making-poster-for-a
> 
> (that's also my tumblr blog so feel free to hit me up. Hope you all enjoy!!)

The dress is beautiful. It's form-fitting, hugging her curves instead of suffocating them. The fabric opens up and then stops halfway from her knees to her ankles, allowing for a gentle breeze to ruffle it. It really is perfect.

Kira never wanted to have to wear it, though.

"Are you ready?"

She turns towards her bedroom door. Scott's standing there, dressed up as well. It's probably the first time Kira's seen him like that. Though he's not showing it, she can see just how hard he's working to keep it together.

"I guess so," she says. "Are you?"

Scott swallows roughly. He opens his mouth to speak, but then gives up on that, and just nods. Kira understands. 

She walks out of her room, and follows him out of her house, where her mom is waiting to drive them both. The car ride is spent in silence, the only kind that can come from a situation like this. A huge part of her thinks she shouldn't come - after all, it's mostly her fault. But then she thinks of Scott, and all her other new friends, and she knows she has to.

When they arrive, Kira slowly gets out of the car. A crowd of people have already arrived. Kira doesn't recognize most of them. She sees all of her friends, though. They must be the last to arrive. Kira's mom takes a second to give her and Scott a light hug each, and then she joins them in their walk up.

As soon as they join with the crowd, Scott gets engulfed by people instantly. He probably knows everyone in this crowd. Kira, on the other hand, is ignored. She doesn't need people to talk to her, but she isn't sure what to do, either. She finds herself staring at the coffin - Allison's coffin. There's a picture of Allison sitting on top of it. The girl in the photo looks happy, so happy that it doesn't match the rest of the scenery.

"Hey."

She turns. It's Malia, standing behind her, looking equally awkward. "Hi," Kira says. "How…How've you been?"

Malia shrugs, stepping closer until she's standing next to Kira. "With coming back to being human? Alright, I guess. I still can't transform though."

Kira nods. "You'll get it."

"Yeah," Malia sighs. The two stand in silence for a while, but they're standing _next_ to each other in silence, so it's alright. "If I was a coyote, I wouldn't be feeling sad," Malia says after a while. "I didn't know her. I don't know the first thing about her. If I was a coyote, I wouldn't care."

"But you're not a coyote," Kira says. "And in a way, you did know her."

"Yeah," Malia agrees. "I guess I'm not."

The funeral procession begins. Kira and Malia stay with each other. It makes it easier.

 

**********

 

Lydia has never felt so alone.

It's Friday night - three Friday nights since Allison's body was put into the ground. Before she died, every Friday night Allison would go to Lydia's house and they'd just have a sleepover, pretending that Lydia wasn't a banshee and Allison wasn't a huntress. It was just what they did.

But Allison's been dead for three Friday nights, and no one has been over. It's not as easy to pretend when she's all alone.

She could call Scott, or Stiles. But then it would just be weird between them. So she opens her phone and scrolls through her giant contact list. It's too big of a list, actually, so she spends half an hour deleting most of her contacts. 

Then she gets to one name. Her finger hovers over the name for a few seconds before she presses "call."

Two rings go by before, "Lydia?"

"Hey, Kira," she says. "Look, this is probably going to sound weird, but do you want to come over?"

"Over? Like, right now? I mean, yeah, sure, of course!"

"Alright," Lydia says. "I'll see you soon." She pauses. "Oh! Kira!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring Malia, too?"

"Sure thing," Kira says. "We'll be over in ten?"

"Thanks," Lydia says.

Kira and Malia come over in ten. Suddenly, Lydia doesn't feel so alone.

 

**********

 

It starts gradually, but once it does, it moves a million miles an hour.

Lydia and Kira both start tutoring Malia as soon as she begins struggling. They manage to bring her up from F's to C+'s in a matter of weeks, and it feels good.

Malia and Lydia start making posters for lacrosse games once Kira joins the team. Once, Scott and Stiles walked in on them doing it, and Stiles blurted out a "you guys are so sweet!" before they shut him down. "These are for Kira," Lydia had said. The boys probably realized what a bond had been made in that moment. 

Kira and Malia continue to go to Lydia's house every Friday night. They both know it was something Allison used to do, and they're honoured to continue the tradition. On these nights, the three of them talk about everyone and everything. There are no secrets.

There never were.

 

**********

 

The night Kira leaves is the first time Lydia and Malia cry in a long time.

"Please, you have to stay," Lydia says. They're all in Kira's room, watching her pack up all her belongings. "We can figure this out."

"I killed someone, Lyd," Kira says. Her voice is emotionless and solemn. 

"It wasn't you," Malia says. "We know that more than anyone." And they do, from Lydia being a banshee doing things she doesn't remember, and from Malia being a coyote that was unable to control her urges sometimes. 

"Who knows when it could happen again?" Kira sighs. "I need to…I need to figure out what's going on."

"We can help you," Lydia cries. She can't keep her emotions straight anymore. "We'll figure out what the Dread Doctors did and undo it."

Kira just shakes her head. "I want to stay. Trust me, I do. But it's better if I go."

They hug. They leave. When they come back to Kira's room, in one last desperate plea to get her to stay, she's already gone.

Lydia and Malia spend the night in her room, huddled up next to each other, both letting themselves go.

 

**********

It wasn't fast. It wasn't easy. It wasn't something any of them saw coming.

But it happened. The three of them became parts of each other, bonded together for eternity. They saw things and did things that no one else could ever understand. 

It happened, and it happened fast.

It happened, and it hurt.

It happened, and it was the best thing that could have ever happened.

 

It happened.


End file.
